Windshield wiper blades are required to operate in an environment subject to snow, sleet, oil, insects, tree sap, dirt and other foreign matter, yet have an extended useful life to avoid frequent replacement. Prior attempts to improve wiper blade performance by providing special contours to the cross-section of the blade or by selection of blade material have not fully solved the problem of extended wiper blade life. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,919, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,179,451 teach a hinged squeegee blade but an intermediate portion of the blade wiper between an attach or pivot point and the squeegee rib is designed to flex. I have determined that blade performance and life are materially improved by rigidifying the connecting portion between the attach or hinge point and squeegee rib of the wiper blade whereby the angular position of the blade is positively controlled, and flexure is substantially eliminated. A low durometer edge of a squeegee rib is subjected primarily to compression as opposed to flexure.